Shining Through
by Joe the Fail
Summary: My first HP story: Many time skips, not very creative and an awful lot of bad english. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ALL RIGHTS TO J.WLING!
1. Start of Something

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Sup..." - Valentine Day read slowly. "Skip the titles, mr. Valentine." - a voice sounded from the bath. "Dear Mrs. Black, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 21 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress." - Valentine finished just as Melody finished her bath, she left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, water from her wet hair dripping on the wooden floor. "Send Night, mr. Valentine." - she turned and made her way to her room, just across the hallway. "I believe there's a second page, miss." - Valentine stopped her and waited for her nod to start reading. "First-year students will require: three sets of plain work robes (black), one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, one pair of prote..." "Mr. Valentine, please, we are not yet shopping, would you please save the reading for another time." - the girl hissed in annoyance, she entered her room and closed the door. Valentine put the two papers back into the envelope and saved it into his suit pocket, he left for the messenger owl.

Three knocks on the door then silence, followed by a sigh. "Miss Melody? Lunch is ready." - the high-pitched voice of Mary Thompson barely made it through the thick door. She sighed, knocked on the door and then retreated. "I'm not hungry." - the voice from the room whispered.

Night came, the sky was illuminated by infinite number of stars, Melody watched as tree branches danced with the wind, she let out a breath she never realized she was holding. One knock on the door, a couple of second later Valentine opened the door and entered the room. "Is it time already?" - her question was answered with a nod, Melody moved away from the open window, she laid down on her bed as Valentine worked his magic on her hand. "Is my cousin of age as well?" - she asked trying no to think of the throbbing pain in her hand. "No, miss, next year he will be of age." - Valentine replied while waving his wand above the almost healed wound. "Alright, shall we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" - she asked, her eyes were closed. "My apologies, miss, I took the liberty of buying everything from the list." - Valentine answered while putting away his wand. "Oh." - her voice was void of emotion, but Valentine knew the young witch was disappointed. "If you wish, miss, I could take you to Diagon Alley anyway." - Valentine offered. "No, thanks, mr. Valentine, I guess I'll just read the books you bought." - she turned her back to him. Valentine tucked the covers around the girls body and left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

"Melody, come say hello to your aunt." - she heard the voice from downstairs, she ran down the carpet covered stairs, her giggles resonating through the mansion. "Aunty!" - she screamed in joy as she jumped into the woman's arms, the black haired witch spun them around. Her aunt put her down and just as her small feet touched the golden carpet, the front door to the mansion busted open in an explosion. A piece of the wooden frame embeded itself into her mother's chest as crimson and golden mixed on the floor. Melody's head rang and her sight was fuzzy, she fell to the ground as horrid dark creatures flew through the mansion, following black smoke. Melody wanted to scream, but one of the creatures noticed her, it flew down to her and opened its mouth, she fainted. Screams filled her head.

"Miss Melody, miss Melody, please, wake up." - she recognized Valentine's voice, she sat up straight and the old butler almost fell over. "Are you alright, miss?" - he asked as he stood up straight. "Yes, mr. Valentine, I'm alright. What time is it?" - she got out of the bed and walked to the window. "It is barely 6 am, miss." - he answered while stifling a yawn. "You can go back to sleep, mr. Valentine." - she dismissed the butler and opened the window. Fresh morning air entered the room and Melody shivered. Summer was coming to an end.


	2. The 1st Year

"Try to have fun, miss Melody." - the butler said as he gave her a small bag. "Eat regulary. And make some friends." - Mary added while straightening the black cloak. Melody rolled her eyes and turned to climb into the red train when a couple of twins pushed her to the ground. She could hear Mary gasp and Valentine run up to her, but before they arrived, a hand was in front of her face. Melody met with an older red haired boy, she grabbed the hand and the older boy pulled her up to her feet. "You'll have to excuse them, walking trouble, those two." - the boy said and Melody nodded. She glanced at her two guardians who wore similar smiles on their faces, Melody rolled her eyes. "Thank you." - Melody said to the boy before entering the train, she found an empty cabin and quickly sat in one of the empty spaces. Soon, the train departed from the station and Melody gave a short wave to Mary and Valentine, she would miss those two. Melody laid down in the seat and slept through the ride, she awoke to the excited squeals and laughter from the students passing by her cabin. Melody quickly left her cabin and followed after the students. After climbing into a boat with a bunch of chattering first-years, Melody felt herself suffocating, she left the boat and looked for another way to go to the found a rather lagre man talking with a rather short one, she coughed to get their attention, they both turned to her. "Excuse me, is there any other way of transport to Hogwarts?" - she asked the two men. "First years use the boats, lass." - the large man answered. "But I can't travel on a boat, you see, I am quite...sea-sick." - she explained. "Well, you could go with the carriages, right, professor?" - the larger man turned to the smaller one, he thought for a second then nodded. "Could you, please, show me to the carriages?" - Melody asked and the men looked at the large group of students passing them. "Mr. Weasley, would you please escort this first-year to the carriages?" - the small professor asked a red haired boy, the red haired boy from earlier. The boy nodded and walked over to the girl, he introduced himself as Charlie and then escorted her to the carriages.

Melody arrived before the other first-years, she waited by the large wooden door and just as she finished observing the entrance to the large castle, a large group of first-years arrived. Melody followed the group through the grand hallway, they were stopped by an old witch. "Welcome to Hogwarts." - the witch began when everyone quited down. "In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses." - the students shared worried glances, hoping they wouldn't be separated from their friends. "The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, while you're here, your house will be like your family." - Melody visibly shivered. "Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." - the witch walked away as the students errupted into chatter. "We are ready for you." - the witch announced and the students followed her. The students walked through the great hall and stopped in front of a chair with a hat on it. The old witch turned to the group, she held a perchament in her right hand and lifted the hat with her other. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted." - the witch explained shortly, after a second she glanced to the perchament and called a name. "Cho Chang." A black haired girl approached the stool and sat down, the witch put the hat down on her head and shortly after the hat exclaimed "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw students cheered, Cho smiled shyly and went to her house-mates. "Katie Bell." - the witch called. A brunette walked forward, she sat down. "Mhm, mhm, ahh... GRYFFINDOR!" - the hat exclaimed, the Gryffindors cheered and Katie ran off. "Melody Black." - the witch called and Melody pushed through, she sat on the chair. "Mhm, mhm, I see, great potential, but where to put you?" - the hat murmured. "You are brave and daring, however you lack nerve... You are patient, however... Hmm... You are also quite inteligent and knowledgeable, but you lack wit... You seem to be cunning and resourceful, but lack the ambition... Where to put you?" - the hat murmured. Melody thought of her family, her whole family, except one, belonged to the house of Salazar Slytherin, she adored the rebel, but she wasn't brave enough to disappoint her remaining family, so she prayed silently to be put into Slytherin. "Eh, Slytherin?" - the sorting hat questioned even though the girl looked longingly at the red and golden table of Gryffindors. "As you wish, SLYTHERIN!" - the sorting hat announced and the Slytherin table cheered, Melody sighed and slowly walked to the table. She shook hands with a couple of students and listened to their chatter, but her mind was wondering elsewhere.

The hallways that led to the dungeons were wet and littered with puddles, the light was weak and made the way barely visible. Melody followed after the students and listened carefully to the Head Boy, after he finished his speech, Melody went to her bed. She quickly changed and laid down, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The Slytherin house was awful, most of her house-mates were bullying other students, they were a noisy bunch that loved gossiping. Melody would often avoid the common room and, well, any other room. It was a warm October day and classes had just finished, Melody wanted nothing else but to finish the Potions essey, professor Snape gave them, and relax, but wherever she went, at least two Slytherins came into view and she could not concentrate. Melody walked out of the castle and made her way, well, away from it, she followed the path and ended up at the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. It seemed like it was empty, so Melody climbed the stairs to one of the stands, she sat on the wooden benches and took out her books.

Black, that's what she saw, then she opened her eyes. "What the..." - Melody realized she fell asleep, she looked at her essey, it was finished. She packed her books back into her bag when she heard voices. She left her bag on the bench and looked over the fence, a group was standing on the pitch. Suddenly, something black and large whizzed just above her head. Melody looked back at the pitch to see the group flying on their brooms, they were flying in patterns and then they spread out. Another ball whizzed next to the stand. Melody watched the team train, it was fascinating, the sport, she wished to play as well, but she knew she had no chance, not with the evil bunch her house-mates were. Again, something whizzed past her and as she looked at the black ball she noticed the second one coming straight at her, she screamed. Melody ducked and the ball missed her by a hair, Melody grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs as a Bludger wrecked everything behind her. She came to the exit, but a Bludger was coming straight at her so she ran out on the pitch, she tripped and fell on the grass just as the ball whizzed above her, she sighed in relief, until she heard a frustrated growl and a couple of chuckles. "Great, the year just began and Slytherin's already sending spies." Melody stood and looked up at the Gryffindor team, she recognized the twins that knocked her over and the boy that led her to the carriages, they were all chuckling. There were two girls, but she did not recognize them, and a boy with a frown on his face. "I'm not spying." - Melody said as she picked up her bag. "I was trying to escape my house-mates and this place was empty. Sorry for interrupting your training." - she said as she made her way to the exit, only, there was a Bludger whizzing from the exit towards the pitch and, again, she screamed. She closed her eyes expecting the impact, but something pulled her cloak, and her with it, above the ground, just for the Bludger to miss. Melody looked up and saw the face of 'Frowny', he held her above ground. The Bludger was turning back and it was fast, Melody released the clasp of her cloak and fell, just for the Bludger to launch into her cloak and fly away with it. Frowny caught her just before she hit the ground. "Are you crazy?! You could've died!" - Frowny yelled at her. "I knew you'd catch me." - she smirked at his scowl. "Could you, please, stop those crazy balls?" - she asked him and he shook his head. The twins approached them, both had a bat in their hands, and repelled the Bludgers. "Someone's bewitched them." - the oldest of the group said. Melody was sideways on Frowny's broom so she looked around for any sigh of, well, someone. She saw a shadowy figure by the entrance for the other team and she relayed this to them. "There seems to be someone by the other entrance." Upon noticing the team approaching, the shadowy figure disappeared and the Bludgers stopped their controlled attack and just flew about, Melody sighed in relief. Frowny and the rest landed and Melody sighed in relief, once again. "I'm sorry for interrupting your training and thank you for saving me from those Bludgers." - she directed her thanks to Frowny. Melody picked up her bag and the cloak that was a bit further away when something buzzed right from her shoulder. Instinctively, she caught it with her hand, she opened her palm to find a golden ball with wings, the Golden Snitch, she read about it. "Sorry." - she apologized again and released the Snitch. "Watch out!" - she heard someone yell, she turned around and was met face-to-face with a Bludger, she saw stars.

"Miss Black, it's nice of you to join us." - professor McGonagall announced her presence to the class, Melody sighed. Transfiguration was her first class after two long weeks of spinning hosiptal rooms and apologizing Gryffindors. Melody opened her book at the correct page and listened to the professor, ignoring the pointed looks of one young Gryffindor. "Alright class, now you try." - professor McGonagall said after turning a beetle into a button. Everyone got their wands out and looked at each other, Melody got out her wand and was about to cast the spell when a hand caught her wrist. "Miss Black, since you missed the class where we learned the wand movements, you should probably look at the other students first." - the old witch said as she looked around at the failed transformations. "Professor, I learned this spell before I came to Hogwarts." - Melody freed her wrist, she tapped the small beetle three times and spoke "Vera Verto". At first nothing happened, but then the insect changed its shape and color and became a a white button, Melody sighed in relief. "Well, miss Black, that was outstanding." - McGonagall praised the young girl. "Ten points will be awarded to Slytherin, for excellent preparation." - McGonagall announced and the couple of Slytherins in the class cheered, Melody smiled.


	3. Creating Memories

Melody was at the empty pitch again, she just finished her homework when she heard voices, agian, she put her books into her bag and leaned on to the wooden fence, carefully observing the quidditch team. She noticed they were not using their brooms, stamina, they are trying to increase their stamina, she concluded. "Nice of you to join us, again." - the oldest of the team, Charles Weasley, said from the stairs of the stance. "Sorry, I was doing my homework again and it's just nice, you know, watching you train." - Melody explained. "I know, want to join us down on the pitch?" - he asked her. "But I'm a first year and a Slytherin, aren't you worried that I'm spying on you?" - she took her bag and backed away. "Yes, but you're different from the rest of them, and no one will have to know." - the Weasley smirked. Melody sighed and followed the young man down the staires, she walked on the slightly wet grass. "You, again?" - Frowny questioned. "Sorry, again..." "Do you know how to use a broom?" - Charlie asked her and she nodded he gave her one of the brooms and released the Bludgers. The rest of the team jumped into action. Melody sat on the broom and flew upwards, Charlie grinned. "Great, now, just try avoiding the Bludgers and the twins." - he told her and sped off. The "game" was over quickly, Melody landed on the grass and left the broom in the supply closet while the rest saved the equipment. "So, what's better, watching or playing?" - Charlie questioned her. "Thanks, this was fun, I have to go now." - Melody avoided the question, she grabbed her bag and ran towards the castle.

Melody woke up late, but it was Saturday, so she didn't really care. Sleeping-in was a nice change from waking to early because of nightmares. After changing and checking if she finished all the given homework, Melody left for lunch. She entered the great hall and sat on the Slytherin table, as far away from her house-mates as it was possible. After Dumbledore's short speech, lunch was served, Melody looked at the different types of food and tried to pick something. She didn't really feel like eating, she was more of a "breakfast and sometimes dinner" person, so she glared at the food. Two people sat next to her and one person across, Melody lifted her head and met with two shifty grey eyes. "Mr. Flint, to what do I owe the pleasure?" - Melody didn't bother looking at the two people beside her, already knowing it was Pucey and Higgs, Flint's eternal followers. "Melody." - Marcus paused as he grabbed an apple and bit into it, he chewed the apple slowly. "It came to my attention that you affiliate with the Gryffindors." - he spat out their name. "We, Slytherins, are were strict about loyalties." - he bit into the apple again. "Well, my loyalty lies with whoever I chose, but do not worry, mr. Flint, I assure you, I will not betray Slytherin." - Melody stood up and left the table, she passed the Gryffindors table on her way out and waved to the quidditch team, she felt someone glare at her, but promptly ignored it.

The dungeons were dark, as always, and the floor was covered in water. Melody shivered, she quickened her pace and came into the empty common room. She sat in front of the fireplace and tried warming herself up, it was quiet in the room. Melody looked at the windows, two giant eyes were on the other side of the glass, she screamed and fell of the chair, someone behind her snickered. Melody stood up and faced Flint, Higgs and Pucey, they were smirking. "I see you've met our pet, the giant squid." - Flint snickered, Melody glared at the tall boy. She huffed and walked to the girl'd dorm, only to be stopped by someone pulling her by the elbow. "I was wondering, since you're so good with the Gryffindorks, if you'd do a little job for us." - Marcus spoke as Higgs pushed the girl back on the chair. "No." - she answered bravely and Flint smirked. "Oh, really, no?" - he placed his hand around her throat and squeezed. Her lungs burned and tears sprang to her eyes. "FLINT! Don't you know who she is?!" - some Slytherin screamed as he entered the common room. Flint released his hold on the girl and looked at the sixth-year confused. "She has connections in the ministry and she's the last pure-blood of the Black's, are you insane?! She could get us kicked out of here and our families would lose their reputations!" - he yelled at the guy and then sat next to Melody. "Are you alright, miss?" - he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't even try, I've had it with suck-ups." - Melody pushed his hand off, she stood up and walked away from the group.

If Melody slightly avoided Slytherin until now, well, now she fully ignored her house-mates, she would often join the Gryffindor quidditch team's players in the library and she even befriended Ravenclaw's Cho Chang. Saying that the Slytherin's were furious at the first-years behaviour would be a complete understatement. She was hated by her house-mates for being a know-it-all, the first-years were jealous because she was always praised and what they hated the most was that Snape would praise her for bringing back the points that their house-mates lost. "Excuse me, professor Flitwick?" - Melody raised her hand and waited for the short professor to look at her. "Yes, miss Black?" - he questioned from where he stood on a stack of books. "I am not feeling well, may I be excused?" - she lowered her hand. "Of course, seeing that you're already done, miss Black, there's no point in you staying." - the professor continued his lesson while Melody gathered her belongings. On her way out, one of the Slytherin girls tried to trip her, but Melody stomped on her foot and left the classroom. She slowly walked down the hallways until she reached her destination, the library. Immediately she recognized her friends and joined them. "Good afternoon." - she greeted the group. "Hey, shouldn't you be in Charms right now?" - Charlie questioned her. "No, I finished everything so professor Flitwick allowed me to leave the class." - she twisted the truth a bit. Oliver gave her a pointed look which she ignored. "Anyway, what are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be training or something? You shouldn't underestimate Hufflepuff." "Don't worry, we're not underestimating anyone, we were going through some plays." - Oliver answered. "Yeah, and it's not like you're playing with them." "Yeah, then we'd be in trouble." - Fred and George spoke, Melody shifted in her seat. Charlie pushed away the papers and looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?" Melody shifted in her seat again and looked anyway but at her friends. Angelina sat next to her and threw an arm around her. "I've been thinking..." - she started, but didn't really know where to go from there. "About what?" - Frowny asked her from across the table. "I think I'll try out for the quidditch team next year." - she whispered, Angelina stiffened. "But we can still be friends, right?" - she spoke a bit louder. The team looked at their captain, Melody's eyes were wide. "You wouldn't leave me if I played for my house, right?" - she spoke again and Angelina backed away from her. "Melody." - Charlie spoke silently. "I'm sorry." - she whispered and ran from the library, leaving her "friends" behind.

She sat in the great hall, alone. The tables were empty, so she looked at the bewitched ceiling. Soon, the great hall was full with students. Dumbledore stood up and after a short speach he announced the winner of the house cup, it was Slytherin. Melody felt a bit of pride, since, at least a 100 points were earned by her. She looked at the food in front of her, but felt no hunger, so she just drank water. She felt like someone was watching her, but ignored it. After lunch, both students and teachers lingered in the great hall, when the messenger owls started to arrive. Melody recognized her pure black owl, Night landed on her shoulder gracefully. The bird dropped the letter into her owners hand and after Melody nodded, the bird took off. Melody opened her letter, she immediately recognized mr. Valentine's hand-writingm she quickly read it. Mr. Valentine and mrs. Mary congratualted her on passing all exams and updated her on the movements of her relatives. Melody put the perchament back into the envelope, she put it in her pocket. Melody observed the students saying their goodbyes for a few minutes, she felt like someone was watching her again. She stood up and walked to the teacher's table, she said her thanks and goodbyes to all the teachers and then left the great hall. "Melody, Melody, wait!" - she recognized Charlie's voice. "Yes, mr. Weasley?" - she stared at him, her eyes void of any and all emotion. "Melody, you didn't let me finish what I was saying... Of course we'll still be friends with you!" - he grinned, Melody was still indifferent. "Is that all?" - she questioned the redhead. "Yes." - he was confused again, the team stood behind their captain, the silence was awkward. "I'm just messing with you!" - she grinned and hugged the oldest Gryffindor. The team cheered and exchanged hugs with the young girl. "It took you guys two weeks for this..." - she said after a while. "Yeah, I was busy with something and they wouldn't confront you without me." - Charlie explained.

Melody shared the cabin with the three Weasleys, Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson. "So, Charlie, what are you going to do now?" - Melody asked the graduatee. "Well, I've always been interested in dragons, so I arranged this little job in Romania." - the oldest answered. "What?! Romania? How long will you be there?" - she questioned. "Melody, I'm actually moving to Romania, I've already found a house and everythign's set." "Oh." "Don't worry, I'll send you guys letter every month." - he reassured her. "Who's going to be your captain?" - she asked the rest of the team. "Well, after a careful consideration, I decided to leave the post to..." - the team looked expectantly at their ex-captain, Oliver rolled his eyes. "Oliver Wood." - Charlie announced to the team and the young Slytherin. "Wait, you didn't tell your team?" - Melody asked after carefully observing their faces. "He thought it would be more exciting this way." - Oliver explained. "I can finally see your relation to the twins." - Melody told Charlie, he grinned. "Congratulations, Oliver." - Melody shook his hand and he smiled softly.

The station was full, but Melody immediately recognized her guardians. After waving one last time to the Gryffindors, Melody arrived next to Valentine and Mary. "Miss Melody, it is a pleasure to see you again. I hope there were no incidents." - Valentine said as he took her bag. "No, nothing at all." - she answered. "I see you've made some friends, miss Melody." - Mary followed after the young girl with a grin on her face.


	4. Try and Prevail

When Melody said she wanted to try out for the Slytherin quidditch team, she wasn't kidding. Melody spent her summer training different manouvers, learning different plays by heart and reading the books for her second year. To say she was ready was an understatement. Meeting her friends after the summer was a blessing, they caught up and on the way, agreed to no longer talk about their training. Whispers and rumours travelled through the train like wild-fire, but honestly, Melody couldn't care less about the-boy-who-lived being in the same vehicle. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy, and she enjoyed every second of it. After arriving to the great hall, Melody separated from her friends, she greeted her friend Cho and chatted for a bit and then sat on the Slytherin table. First-years entered the great hall and Melody immediately recognized her cousin. Draco was sorted into Slytherin, students congratulated him, Melody ignored the young blonde. After Dumbledore's announcement, Melody rushed to the common room to take a look at the bulletin board. It felt like all her ships had sunked when she read the quidditch team's announcement. "This year, there will be no try-outs." She barely made it to her bed when an idea popped into her head. After two months of observing the Slytherin team, Melody finally felt ready. In the meantime, Potter joined the Gryffindor team as their new seeker and Melody couldn't help but feel annoyed that a first-year replaced her friend. It was a cloudy October day when she heard that the Slytherin team had practice later that same day, she needed to act and she needed to do it now. She recognized the famous first-year and approached him. He and his redheaded friend glared at her. "Mr. Weasley, mr. Potter, have you by any chance seen mr. Oliver, Oliver Wood?" - she asked the two confused boys. "No, we haven't." - Ron spat out and Melody felt slightly offended. "Fred, George, your brother's really rude." - she complained to the approaching twins, they grinned and leaned on the shorter girl. "Have you two seen Oliver?" - she asked the twins, they exchanged glances and shook their heads. "Where is that boy?" - she questioned alound. "What boy?" - a voice from behind the group asked. "Ah, Oliver, could we talk in private for a moment?" - she shook off the twins and caught Oliver's hand. "Sure." - the brunet answered, Melody pulled him to an empty hallway, ignoring the grins and looks the twins gave them. "Can I borrow your broom?" - she asked her now oldest friend. "What for?" - he questioned and she smirked. After explaining her plan to the young captain, Oliver had a hard time deciding if he should help his friend, until she made a face. "Alright, alright, just stop it with the eyes." - Oliver covered his face. "Yes, you're the best!" - the young Slytherin exclaimed, she kissed his cheek and ran off. "Don't forget the time!" - she yelled from across the hallway, a bright smile on her face. Oliver was red.

There's a couple of things Slytherin quidditch team's captain, Marcus Flint, hates; he hates class, he hates his obligations to his family, he hates Gryffindor, he hates Gryffindor's new quidditch captain and he hates when something goes bad while training. And something was going bad, a cloaked figure interrupted their training and was now messing around with his team. Marcus growled, he chased after the figure, but he/she easily evaded him and the bludgers his team sent their way. Finally, the cloaked figure caught the golden snitch and stopped. "Who are you?" - he yelled at the figure. "Flint, you need to stay focused on one thing, your mind's too scattered!" - the figure yelled at the captain while landing on the ground. "Pucey, professor Flitwick has a firmer grasp then you!" "Higgs, are you blind or something, try wearing glasses!" "Bletchley, you need to guard the rings not dance around them!" - the team landed by now, Flint approached the figure as she threw the snitch into Higgs' awaiting hands. Marcus Flint was shocked to see the small blonde he threatened almost a year ago, he could've fallen over if she didn't hold his hand. "Mr. Flint, you said you didn't need a new team this year, but it seems to me you need it now more than ever. You said you won't hold any try-outs, but you should seriously reconsider that." - Melody advaised the captain, he shook of her hand and grasped her by the collar. "Is this some kind of joke? How did you do all that? You said you won't betray Slytherin." - he screamed at the smaller girl, she wasn't fazed. "I want to join the team! I can play any position except Keeper and I've learned all your plays by heart. And, above all, I am still loyal to Slytherin." - she spoke slowly, Flint relaxed his hold. "What position do you want?" - he asked after a minute. "Any position is fine with me." - she answered. "You'll play as a chaser with me and Pucey, you can join us tomorrow." - he released his hold and continued the training. Melody ran out, meeting with Oliver by the exit. "Did you see that? Did you hear him?" - she was excited. "I feel like I shouldn't have helped the enemy." - Oliver sighed and Melody glared at the boy as he saved his broom. "But for you, it's worth it." - he continued and she smiled. They walked to the castle together, chatting by the way. "Thanks Olly, you're the best!" - she exclaimed once again and kissed his cheek. She walked towards the dungeon and turned around before he left. "Sorry for the butt-kicking you'll experience in the near future." - she grinned at the Gryffindor and left for the dungeons, a permanent smile on her lips.

Fair-play, that was what no one on the Slytherin team knew the meaning off. Melody couldn't help but flinch whenever her team-mates went against Gryffindor. Flint growled as Oliver repelled the quaffle yet again, Melody rushed after it and came back just in time to see Oliver get hit by a bludger, she winced, but remained calm. Angelina was rushing her and Melody barely avoided the chaser, she threw the quaffle through the middle hoop, Marcus slapped her on the back. Melody saw poor Angelina crashing into the stands and winced, Flint and the team continued their onslaught as Potter hung from his broom. Melody's eyes darted across the pitch and even though she wanted to check on her friends or help the young seeker, she couldn't. Flint passed her the quaffle and she scored, narrowly avoiding a bludger sent by one of the twins. After scoring one more time, Melody noticed Higgs and Potter rushing after the snitch, there's no way Higgs could beat the first-year wonder, Melody caught the quaffle and threw it one last time through the hoop, just as Potter landed on the ground. "Bla-" - Flint's voice was cut off as a sharp pain erupted in her chest, a bludger crashed into her and knocked the wind out of her. Melody fell over the broom each falling down separately. You woudl've thought that not being able to breath or falling from a great hight would at least knock you out, but it wasn't like that. She could feel every part of her body, every broken rib piercing her skin, every muscle, her lungs trying to suck in some much needed oxygen and her heart beating frantically. She could feel the blood rushing through her body and out of it, the metallic lyquid gathered in her throat threatening to choke her even faster. Her eyes darted to the figures gathered above her, Flint was pissed off, they lost. Oh, if only this would kill her, so that she wouldn't have to face her captain. Melody hoped that Oliver at least didn't stay conscious, she recognized the black haired man above her, his mouth moved and all she could see was black, she couldn't hear or feel anything, and it was for the better.

Her eyelids were heavy and when she finally managed to open them everything was spinning. "Hey, she's awake." - someone from beside her announced. Fully opening her eyes was no problem from here, if only the room would stop spinning and she could focus. "Hey." - the rough voice of her captain greeted her and she visibly flinched, she felt tears gathering and a lump formed in her throat and she probably shrunk in size because she really wanted to not be there right now. "Are...are you kicking me off the team?" - she asked the captain and it looked like he raised his eyebrows, can't be sure, everything was still unfocused. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." - and here come the water works. There was a hand holding her own and the gathered few people were quiet until she calmed down. "You done?" - Marcus asked, she nodded. "I was going to ask you how you're feeling." - he said. "I'm-" - she tried sitting up, but gave up on it. "Still in one piece." - she finished, the group laughed. "So, you're not here to kick me off the team?" - she whispered uncertainly. "No, you were excellent. It's not your fault Higgs had a slower broom then that Potter brat, and that swallowing the snitch counts as catching it." - Flint spat out the name like poison. "Wow, Black, after you joined, Flint's gone all mushy." - Pucey teased the captain, Marcus glared at him. "You're still on the team, Black, just recover already and come back to train." - he squeezed her hand and left, followed by the rest of the group. "I thought he'd never leave." - a familiar voice spoke from a bed beside hers. "Olly, how are you?" - she asked the opponent captain. "I'm good, better than you, actually." - he answered while sitting up. I heard a bludger hit you and you fell separately from your broom. Snape was freaking out, it was wicked, or so the twins described." - Oliver chuckled while holding his chest. "I need to thank professor Snape, if it weren't for him, I'd go crazy from the pain." - she said seriously. "So, how long do we stay here?" - she asked the more experienced player. "Well, I'll be leaving tomorrow or the day after, but you'll stay here for a week, that's what Madam Pomfrey told Snape and McGonagall. "Oh." - Oliver snickered at her disappointment. "You were good out there, you know, fair-play and you still kicked our butts, impressive for a Slytherin." - Oliver complimented and teased her at the same time. "Well, you were not so bad yourself, mr. Wood." - she answered jokingly. "That Potter boy's good, a true Gryffindor." - she spoke later and Oliver nodded. "I wish you were in Gryffindor as well." - Oliver spoke, but no answer came.

After recovering and soon after winter break, Melody played against Hufflepuff, or was it Ravenclaw, and just as the game ended, two of the bludgers chased her around the pitch. Flint managed to destroy one with a spell, but the other one pushed her broom through one of the hoops and she fell on the white sand, effectively knocked out. Melody spent her time in the hospital wing by reading the third-years books, she already knew the second-year books by heart and knew every spell and charm. Deciding she'd like to skip the third year, she concentrated on the text. She took out her wand and practiced the spells, not in the least bothered by the sound of people running in the hallway. After practicting enough, she tried sitting up again, only to be pushed down by someone. "Finally got what you deserved, filthy traitor!" - someone growled, it was a grown up man, presumably one of the teachers. "I tried getting rid of you last year, but that annoying Weasley protected you and now even Flint's got your back.""What? You bewitched the bludgers last year?" - she asked the tall man. "Of course I did, after your father betrayed my master it was only fitting to kill you." - the man all but yelled at the girl. "My father? You knew my father?" - something sparked in her, she sat up, ignoring her body's protests. "No, my master did. Now, girl, it is time for you to die, then I'll get the stone." "Ahem." - professor Snape interrupted. "What is going on here, miss Black?" - the potions professor questioned her while approaching the figure. "I don't-" - suddenly the figure disappeared in black smoke. "Who was that?" - Snape asked. "I don't know, he said it's time for me to die and then he'll get some stone, I think..." - Melody explained and Snape's eyes widened, he ran out of the hospital wing. Melody fell back into her bed, she wrapped the covers tightly around her body, a nightmare was coming.

All the students were gathered in the great hall, they were whispering about Harry defeating professor Quirrell and passing through many dangerous traps. Melody was thinking of the Quidditch cup that was now decorating Snape's office, she was proud, with the most number of scores, second only to her captain. She felt a bit sorry for Gryffindor, Wood was beyond pissed at Potter, but of course, he blamed himself for the seeker's failure. Potter was of course to injured to play in Gryffindor's last game and thus, Gryffindor suffered a great defeat by no other than Ravenclaw's brilliant seeker Cho Chang. Melody checked the scores and felt even more pride as the numbers showed that Slytherin won the House cup as well. "Melody." - her cousin greeted her as he sat inbetween her and Flint. "Draco." - she greeted. "Father was wondering if you'd join us over summer, we'll be travelling." - he spoke loudly enough so that even the Hufflepuff's could hear. "I am terribly sorry, Draco, I have prior arrangements for the entirety of summer and won't be able to leave my estate. Please send both my apologies and regards to mr. and mrs. Malfoy." - she spoke politely. "Now, please, excuse me, but I need to continue my conversation with mr. Flint." - Draco stood up and Flint started talking to her about something random until Draco went back to the end of the table. "Thanks captain, you're a life-saver." - she told Flint and he chuckled. "Call me Marcus or Marc, Black." - he nudged her and she smiled brightly at him. "Alright, Marcus, you can call me Melody." - he smiled at her. Dumbledore stood up for his speech and as he announced the winners of the house cup, the Slytherin table cheered. "Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events-" - Melody frowned, she knew it, Dumbledore's going to give the cup to Gryffindor. "It's not fair, we've worked so hard." - she whispered and Flint looked at her strangely. "Dumbledore's going to give Potter and his friends points for what they've done and they'll win." - Melody explained to him. "No, he's a fair wizard, he knows we deserve the cup." - Marcus denied until he heard Dumbledore giving away points, and now they were even. Melody looked pleadingly at professor Snape, but he shook his head, there was nothing he could do. "Assuming that my calculations are correct, change of decorations are in order." - Melody glared at the old wizard, this was unfair. "Damn it, I though he played fair." - Flint said from beside her.

"Have a nice summer, don't forget to train those manouvers." - Flint told her, Melody jumped him and he fell to the ground. He was a bit confused, but he quickly returned the hug. "You too, Marcus." - her head was against his chest and he barely heard her. Melody got up and offered him a hand, Marcus got up and ruffled her hair, she smiled brightly at her captain. "Don't be a stranger, send me a letter over the summer." - she told him while picking up her bag. "You got it, Melody. Good luck with skipping grades." - Marcus picked up his own bag and entered the Hogwarts express, Melody entered as well, she passed cabin by cabin until she found her friends. "Hey." - she greeted the group. "Hey, Mel." - Angelina greeted her back while the others nodded. "So, you and Flint..." - Katie Bell, second-year Gryffindor said, Melody looked at her confused. "I'm thirteen, almost fourteen, and he's sixteen, almost seventeen, I'd never go over three years." - she stated at which Angelina and Katie grinned. "Wood, did you hear, you still have a chance." - the girls teased the fifteen year old, he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Olly, I won't stand between you and quidditch, I never would." - she reassured him, or so she thought. "Anyway, I can't believe that Dumbledore. We were the clear winners of the house cup, but nooo, he just had to give it to Potter." - Melody almost spat his name. "Hey, Mel, you've been hanging around Flint for too long." "Yeah, you sounded just like him." - the twins said, Melody glared at them. "Marcus is not that bad, he's a good guy, but ended up in a bad house, just like me..." - she tried defending him and Angelina and Katie commenced their teasing again.


	5. Earning Back What You Once Lost pt1

One more week and she'll be back in the magical castle with all of her friends, one more week and she'd be in not third, but fourth year. Valentine and Mary were both proud of the young heiress, they wouldn't stop praising her, and Melody felt proud as well. She was in her mother's office now, standing in front of her family tree. Her fingers traced the patterns and ended up on her, the last heiress to the Black family tree. "Mother, what am I to do?" - she questioned the old painting, no answer came, well, it wasn't like she was expecting it, really. Melody left her mother's office, after grabbing a couple of books with advanced spells. "Miss Melody?" - she heard Valentine's voice from downstairs. "Miss Melody, a letter arrived. "Please, read it, mr. Valentine." - Melody said as she continued walking to her room, Valentine close behind her. "Miss Melody Gabrielle Black, you are hereby invited to a book signing and dinner. The details are below. Sincerely, Gilderoy Lockhart." - Valentine read out. "Who?" - Melody looked confused. "Half-blood, author to many heroic books." - Mary stated in awe. "Mrs. Mary, since I am so busy, would you, please, go in my place?" - Melody asked, Valentine smirked and Mary screamed in joy. "Yes, of course, miss Melody, it would be my pleasure." - Mary collected herself. "Great, send him my regards." - Melody closed the door to her room, she sat on her bed and read the books she just took from the office.

Melody relaxed into her seat, she just managed to find an empty cabin and now she just had to wait for her friends to arrive. The Weasley twins were the first to arrive, soon followed by Oliver Wood. "Angelina and Katie are with Alicia, and some other girls, they said hi." - Oliver explained. "Sorry, can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." - a rather small blond boy asked from the doorway. "Sure." - Melody answered and the boy sat down next to her. "You're Oliver Wood, and Fred and George Weasley!" - the kid exclaimed after observing the boys sitting across from him, they nodded. The kid pulled out a camera and flashed a picture, he turned towards Melody and looked at her strangely. "You're Melody Black, the niece of-" - Melody slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at him. "Not another word, kid, or you'll be flying out the window." - Melody's glare hardened and the kid went pale. "Sorry." - he said and Melody relaxed, she ignored the looks that the boys were giving her. "Excuse me, I'm going to stretch my legs." - Melody announced and left the cabin. She walked down the carriage and was almost knocked over by a Gryffindor girl, she recognized her as Hermione Granger. "Sorry, did you, by any chance, see Harry Potter or Ron Weasley?" - Hermione asked her, Melody shook her head. "I'm sorry, I haven't, but you can ask George and Fred, they're in the last cabin." - she pointed in the direction. "Thanks." - the girl ran off. Melody entered the second carriage, it was full of Slytherins, she continued walking until a hand grabbed her wrist, she turned around, her wand at the ready. "Marcus!" - she jumped at the older boy, he hugged the girl. "You said you were going to write." - she complained while he positioned her to sit next to him. "Hey, Terence, Adrian." - she greeted the two Slytherins. "No, I said 'I got it.' as in I understand it's possible, never said I'd write." - Melody punched his shoulder. "Auch, feisty aren't you." - Marcus commented as Draco approached, Melody immediately sat up straight, her lips formed a straight line. "Melody." - he greeted. "Draco." - she greeted back with a slight nod. "Father sends his regards, he was greatly saddened since you couldn't join us." "Thank you, I am terribly sorry to hear that, maybe in the near future I will visit, if only I had time." - her voice sounded sincere to Draco, but her team-mates recognized it was anything but sincere. "Very well, good bye." - Draco retreated just in time as the three boys started laughing. "What's the deal with him?" - Marcus asked through his laugh. "We're relatives and we both hold high places in the world of pure-bloods, I haven't had any contact with the ministry and he wants to be the one to bring me in, it's all about the image." - Melody answered, rolling her eyes. "I loved Draco as a kid, but now he's walking around with a stick up his-" - Melody sighed and leaned onto Marcus. "You ok?" - Marcus asked. "Yeah, just some bad stuff resurfacing, I'm tired." - she stifled a yawn. "You can sleep here, I'll wake you up when we arrive." - Marcus assured her. "No, I can't risk Draco seeing me at anything but my best, sorry. I'll see you in the great hall." - she got up and stratched her limbs. "Bye, boys." - she waved to the boys and went back to her cabin. She opened the door and just as she was about to sit, a car drove past the window. Melody looked at the window in shock while the others looked at her. "What's wrong?" - Oliver was first to ask. "A car just drove past the window." - Melody answered. "What? There's no road here." - the small blond kid answered. "I know." - Melody opened the window and looked out, just above the train was a blue car and it seems like Harry Potter was hanging from the door, she closed the window and sat down. "I'm going to sleep now." - she announced while covering her face with her cloak. Fred and George looked out the window and laughed, Ron was in so much trouble.

"Professor Snape!" - Melody called the head of her house and he stopped. "Professor Snape, have I passed?" - she questioned impatiently. "Miss Black, indeed, you have passed all the exams, there was a bit of a problem with Muggle Studies, but it was resolved. Congratulations." - Snape turned around and continued his walk towards the teachers table. Melody walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Pucey, across from Flint and Higgs. "I did it, I'm a fourth-year student." - she announced. "Congratulations." "Good job." - her teammates said, after some chatting, the sorting ceremony began. Melody has never felt so relieved as she did now that the camera-wielding kid sat with the Gryffindors.

"Look, that blond kid's finally annoying the resident celebrity." - Terence, who was sitting separately from Marcus and Adrian, nudged Melody's shoulder, she chuckled. Melody watched as a single owl flew above the Gryffindors table and gracefully landed in a bowl. Melody burst out laughing together with her teammate. "Weasley's got a howler!" - someone from the Gryffindor table announced and everyone went quiet so they could hear what the letter said, but there was no need since the female voice was loud enough. Melody burst out laughing again, Terence laughed for a bit, but then went quiet. "What's up, Higgs?" - she questioned her friend. "I'm off the team." - he spoke quietly, Melody could've sworn she misheard him. "What?" "I've been replaced by the Malfoy kid." - Terence whispered, she heard right. "Why? I mean, honestly, you aren't that good as a seeker, but you're a thousand times better than Draco." - she was honestly confused. "His father bought the team new equipment, he bought him my place." - Terence pumped his fist, he clenched his teeth and glared at the blond. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe Marcus would do such a thing, you're his friend." - it was unbelievable. "It's not his fault, it's that spoiled brat and his father, they have a lot of influence and Flint's father threatened him into agreeing." - Terence continued - "But I'm still mad at him, he could've said no, or made a compromise." "I'm so sorry, Ter, I wish there was something I could do to help." - Melody was down, playing quidditch and hanging around with the team was no longer possible, since her cousin wormed his way in. "You could always rough him up during practice." - Terence added with a smile. "Got it." - she smirked.

"Get up, Melody." - someone was shaking her, Melody sat up straight and stratched her limbs. She fell asleep in the library while doing the assignments they were given, she opened her eyes to meet up with Marcus' grey ones. "Mornin', we have training in half an hour, go get ready." - he said and turned to leave. "Didn't Gryffindor take the pitch today?" - she asked while gathering her books. "Snape gave us permission to train our new seeker, Malfoy." - Marcus explained and left. Melody rushed to the dungeon and once there, she changed into her practice uniform. She collected her wand and met up with the team in the common room. "Let's go." - Marcus said and led the way. As they made their way out, the team was stopped by Gryffindor's very own quidditch team. Melody gave a small wave to the Weasley twins and Wood, they nodded in return. As the teams crossed paths, Oliver frowned. "Where do you think you're going, Flint?" - Oliver asked before stopping in front of Flint. "Quidditch practice." - Marcus answered and the team kept straight faces. "I've booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." - Oliver responded. "Easy, Wood, I've got a note." - Marcus handed him the note and Oliver grabbed it from his hand, he read the note out loud and stared him down. Potter's friends approached and stood next to us. "You've got a new seeker." - Oliver looked in disbelief, even he knew that Terence was the best Slytherin had to offer. "Who?" - he added. Draco walked in front and bragged about the new brooms, Melody wanted nothing less than to hit him over the head with the one she held. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." - the Granger girl added and Melody felt a tinge of pride at her words. Draco walked towards her and glared at her. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." - Draco spat at her. Weasley then went to cast a spell which backfired on him and he started vomitting slugs. Her teammates laughed, Melody felt terrible about both the boy and the girl. Potter and Granger took the Weasley kid towards Hagrids and Melody ran after them. "Granger." - she called the girl, she stopped and looked back while Potter and Weasley continued on their way. "I'm terribly sorry for what Draco said." - she said, Granger nodded and ran off. Melody came back to see her teammates chatterin' about the poor Weasley kid. "Captain, practice." - she reminded Marcus and he ushered the team to the pitch.

Night had fallen, Draco was barely standing and Melody felt like she's sucessfully avenged Terence. After a quick shower and changing into her plain robes, Melody met the team and they made their way back to the school. There were many voices coming from one of the hallways and the team went to check what was going on. Melody's eyes widened, there was a message written in blood, probably, on one of the walls and Filch's cat, Mrs Norris was hanging form a lamp. "Oh my God!" - she gasped and quickly covered her eyes, her small frame shivered. Professor Dumbledore sent all the students away and Melody ran to the dungeon, she met with Terence in the common room. "So, how was training?" - Terence asked, Melody's face was a bit paler than usual. "What's wrong?" - he added. The common room was quickly filled with Slytherins, Terence heard their whispers and quickly connected the dots. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a prank gone wrong." - he squeezed her shoulder, she nodded, but still felt weak.

Adrian scored and the team flew in formation around the pitch, they were leading by 60 points. Malfoy was teasing Potter when a bludger flew above the boy's head, Oliver was in front of him, probably giving him advice when the bludger rushed back and crashed into the tip of the broom, sending Oliver crashing to the ground. A rouge bludger followed Potter and Melody, for the first time, she felt somewhat content with Slytherin's play, it wasn't like Slytherin bewitched the ball. Draco went to tease Potter again when they noticed the snitch. They were flying through the stands and suddenly, Draco came flying out, he fell down and his face contorted in pain. The teachers looked worriedly at the blond Slytherin, Melody almost fell over in laughter. She caught the quaffle and scored just as Potter landed in the white sand. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch, Gryffindor wins!" - the announcer yelled, Melody was bursting in flames. "Again, he did it again!" - she yelled at the captain who looked just as pissed. While a group of people gathered around Potter, Melody landed on the ground and walked to the Slytherin seeker. "You incompetent fool!" - she yelled at her cousin, she raised her hand, about to slap him when someone caught her by the elbow. "Stop it, he's not worth it." - Higgs said from behind her just as the rest of the Slytherins gathered. "I can't believe you kicked out Slytherin's best seeker for some incompetent, spoiled, unfocused little brat!" - she poked Flint's chest, he caught her hand and glared at her. "Melody." - he growled. "Don't you dare call me by my name, you lost all the respect I held for you, captain." - she spat out and pulled her hand free, she rushed off he pitch, followed by Terence and the team.

"I mean, did you see him?" - she ranted. "He had the time to annoy the Potter kid, but couldn't catch a fucking ball! He had the fastest model and he was slower, I simply can not believe it. If his father wasn't there and if you weren't there to stop me, I would've turned him into a quaffle and hit the stands repeatedly." - she yelled at the top of her lungs. Terence was sitting in front of the fireplace while Melody paced behind him.

**I thought it would be best to cut this chapter in half, since it was one of the longest, I think...**

**So... I was wondering if anyone read this, would you just...leave a review? If I suck, could you just let me know so that I can stop...? Please?**

**Honestly, I have some amazing ideas, it's just that writing them down...yeah...that's the problem, writing...**

**If you're reading this, I'd just like to thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

**K, bye.**


	6. Earning Back What You Once Lost pt2

p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;""Gather round! Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" - the blonde airhead asked from the stage, he walked to the edge and then turned around. "In light of the dark events of recent weeks, professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details see my published works." - he unhooked his cape and threw it at a bunch of gasping girls, Melody rolled her eyes. "Let me introduce my assistant, professor Snape." - Melody smirked, knowing full well that Snape was going to wipe the floor with him. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration, now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear." - he winked at some girl, Melody couldn't help the roll her eyes just did. "One, two, three." - Lockhart counted. "Experliamus." "10 points to professor Snape, for a much deserved ass-whooping." - Melody whispered to Terence, they both laughed while Lockhart's fans gasped in shock. As Lockhart yelled some mumbo-jumbo, Terence and Melody tried to stiffle their giggles. Draco and Harry stood on the stage and began their duel. Melody was about to congratulate Potter (and thank him) for beating Malfoy, when Snape pushed the Slytherin back. Draco summoned a snake and Harry started speaking to it, wait, what? Melody pressed herself behind Terence, her eyes were wide, carefully observing the snake. The snake finally stopped attacking the Ravenclaw kid when Snape burned her into dust."That Potter boy is one weird kid." - she whispered. "Yeah, I mean, did you see how scared that Ravenclaw was?" - Terence added. "Uhh.." - Melody shuddered. "Lucky we were on the other side, I hate snakes, they creep me out." - Melody said and Terence threw his hand around her shoulder. "I noticed." - he chuckled. "Higgs, Black, how about you two?" - Lockhart looked at the teens. Melody and Terence exchangced looks and grinned, they climbed the stage. "Wands at the ready..." "Don't worry, Mel, I won't beat you too hard." - Terence flashed her a smile and Melody rolled her eyes. "Oh, how you'll regret that." - she whispered while walking away. "1, 2, 3." - Lockhart counted and neither moved. "Wanna go first?" - Terence asked her with a serious expression. "Nah, you're older." "Yeah, but ladies first." "Ter, don't test my patience, at the same time." Terence nodded and Melody lowered her wand before whipping her arm around, at the same time as Terence. "Exp-" "Mimble-wimble!" - Melody spoke the incatation and Terence started babbling, but quickly stopped. "Very funny, but too easy." "Exp-" "Ridikkulus." - she finished before him again. Higgs started floating up like a bubble, but soon he broke the spell and landed on his feet. "Expelliarmus!" - he yelled, but soon regretted it as the small girl flew through the air and landed on the ground behind the stage. Melody jumped back up, her brows furrowed and lips in a line. "Petrificus Totalus!" - Terence froze solid, his body fell limply. Melody breathed shallowly and her heart beat loudly, a throbbing pain erupted on the back of her head. She touched the back of her head, wincing slightly, it was wet, when she looked at her hand again it was covered in a coat of crimson, her hands started shaking and she dropped her wand. Melody lifted her eyes up, they were wide and filled with unshed tears, she saw Snape lifting up her friend. "I'm sorry." - she whispered and fell to her knees, visibly flinching when Lockhart touched her shoulder. The professor tried approaching her, but Melody moved further and further back, until she came to the edge of the stage. "I'm sorry." - she spoke louder as she whiped the blood on her cloak. She jumped up and grabbed her wand and then ran away from the hall./p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;""I'm sorry." - she said as she sat next to the still frozen form of her friend. His fingers twitched and Melody jumped up, soon he was unfrozen and Melody felt relief wash over her. "Sorry for throwing you off." - Higgs spoke as soon as he could move his lips, Melody whiped away at her eyes and nodded. "Sorry for petrifying you." - Higgs smiled at her. "Friends?" - she asked insecure. "Friends." - he nodded.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"-p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"Melody and Terence just walked into the common room when Melody noticed one of her books missing. "Ter, I forgot a book in the library, want to go back with me?" - she asked. "Sorry, Mel, I need to run by Snape's office." "Oh, okay, I'll see you tomorrow." - she traced her way back, she checked every corner and made sure her steps were light. After what happened to mrs. Norris, camera-boy, sir Nicolas and that Ravenclaw guy, you couldn't be too cautious. She collected her book and on the way out ran into two captains. Marcus and Oliver were fighting about something, she walked pass them. "Melody! Wait up." - Oliver called and she stopped. "Hey, stranger." - he greeted her with a small smile on his lips. "Hello to you too." - she flashed him a smile. "So, I heard there was a fight, in your team..." - he said. "I'm not supposed to talk about that." - she reminded the captain. "Yes, sorry." - he grinned sheepishly. "So, you've been avoiding us lately." - he said. "Yes, sorry. There's been a lot on my mind lately and I just needed to complain to someone without breaking my loyaltie to Slytherin." "Oh, anyway, would you join us tomorrow, after breakfast, we'll be in the library." "Sure, after breakfast, library." - she smiled at him and he nodded. "Okay then, see you tomorrow, be careful." - he ruffled her hair and walked away. Melody continued towards the dungeon. "I see you're still associating with the Gryffindorks." - Marcus came out from behind a wall. Melody huffed, but otherwise ignored him, she walked past the stunned captain and through the hallways. She just entered a hallway when Potter and Weasley pulled Draco's friends into a broom closet, she sighed. "Melody, wait." - he called after her, but Melody quickened her pace until she was running, but Marcus, with his much longer legs, soon caught up. Melody saw the common room entrance, she sprinted and slipped on one of the puddles. "Umph." - the sound came out of her mouth as she landed face first, the wind knocked out of her. "Melody, are you ok?" - Marcus helped her up. "Thanks." - she said as he picked her book up. "You're all wet." - he said while unclasping his cloak and putting it over her sholders. "Thanks, again." - she looked away. "Why are you avoiding me and the team?" - he asked the small girl. "Who says I've been avoiding anyone?" - she went into defensive mode. Marcus growled and punched the wall behind her, Melody stared him down. "This has to stop!" - he yelled. "It's your fault, okay?! You took my incompetent cousin on the team and because of his 'teasing Harry Potter is more important than the game' attitude, we've lost! I mean, the kid had a broken arm and he still managed to catch the snitch! I know Higgs was bad, he's nowhere near Potter's level, but at least he tried!" - she yelled at the captain, he looked angry and betrayed, Melody sighed and calmed down. "I, I have to go." - she whispered, went under Flint's arm and ran to the dormatory.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"-p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;""Hello." - Melody greeted her Gryffindor friends, her cheeks were red and she felt awkward. "Melody!" - Katie and Angelina screeched and madam Pince shushed them. "So, you and Higgs." - Angelina nudged her. "Angelina, are you just stalking me all the time?" - Melody sat next to George, Angelina blew a raspberry and continued her work. "Hello Weasleys, you've been ditching class lately." - she eyed the two, they only grinned. Melody took her books out and revised her already done work. While the Gryffindors worked on their homeworks, Melody noticed the Granger girl snooping around. "Miss Granger, do you need any help?" - Melody asked the shorter girl. "No, thanks." - Granger said and continued snooping through the shelves. Melody leaned back in her chair and chatted with the two girls. Melody finished writing the potions assigment just as her friends finished up their work. "So, you're coming to see the game, right?" - Katie checked and Melody nodded. The Gryffindors waved goodbye and left to get ready, Melody decided to check her work one more time before leaving for the pitch. The library was empty except for Melody so madam Pince asked her to leave so they could both go watch the game. "Good bye, madam Pince." - she said before leaving towards the dungeon, madam Pince rushed in the opposite direction. Just as she turned right in the next hallway she crashed into someone and fell down. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." - Melody apologized and stood up, the person in front of her didn't respond. Melody glanced up and recognized Granger, she was holding a mirror and she stood frozen, she was petrified. Melody ran through the hallways in hope of finding someone, she literally ran into McGonagall and as McGonagall started her lecture, Melody interrupted her. "Granger, she's been petrified!" - she caught the old witches hand and puller her to the location of the petrified second-year.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"-p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;""What?!" - Melody stared in shock. "You can't cancel Quidditch!" - she yelled at Snape who glared at her, she calmed herself. "Sir, why?" - she pleaded. "It's not safe with all the recent attacks, at least that's what professor Dumbledore concluded." - Snape explained and left the common room. "I can't believe it, what else am I supposed to do then?" - she asked no one in particular. "Mel-" - Draco tried. She glared at her cousin. Melody huffed in anger, she hit an armchair and it fell over while she stalked out of the room. "I have never seen her this angry." - Marcus said to no one in particular. "I have never see her as anything but indifferent." - Malfoy added.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"-p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"Snape walked into the buzzing common room, everyone turned to him and went silent. "Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect, immediately." - Snape opened a perchament. "All students will return to their house common room by six o'clock, every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher, no exceptions." - Snape closed the perchament and left the room.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"-p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"Melody sat in the library, she was reading a book of spells when McGonagall's voice sounded through the school. Madam Pince looked at the girl apologetically before ushering her back to the dungeons and rushing off. She was about to enter the common room when someone pulled her back into the hallway. "Captain." - she glared at Flint. "Melody." - he spoke while pinning her against the wall. "We need to talk." - he said and she rolled her eyes. "Look, I already apologized to Higgs and I knew from the start that Malfoy was bad, but it really wasn't my call. Malfoy's too powerfull, my dad made me take him, his job at the ministry depended on it." - he explained, Melody sighed. "I know, ok? But, it's still not okay. Higgs is not only the best seeker we have, he's also your friend." "Yes, but there's nothing I can do about it, plus, Higgs is in his seventh year, he's leaving school together with me and he has to study for his N.E.W.T.s. He's already forgiven me, why can't you?" - Flint released her wrists and she rubbed them. "Mel, he's offered me other positions on the team, it's alright already." - Terence spoke from behind the two. "Fine, you're forgiven." - Melody sighed. "Great!" - Flint exclaimed and ruffled her hair, Melody rolled her eyes. "It would be a terrible last year without my favorite chaser to keep my company." - Flint said as they entered the common room. There was a commotion, Draco was telling everyone about something. "What is going on here?" - Flint asked while sitting next to Pucey. "Someone's been taken by the monster." - Adrian answered. Marcus looked at the blond second-year. "Who is it?" "One of Gryffindors, the Weasley girl." - Draco snickered. "Stupefy." - Melody casted on her cousin, he was stunned. "Do you find it funny that this monster no longer attacks muggleborns, but also pure-bloods? How about I leave you in the hallways so it takes you as well, dear cousin? Would you like to see death from up-close? Would you like to see your miserable life flash before your eyes as your soul slowly leaves your body?" - Melody stalked to her cousin, she was enraged. "Do you want me to end show you what that's like, Draco? One flick of the wand and you'd see it." - she pushed the tip of her wand against his throat. "Mel, stop it." - Higgs caught her hand and she flashed back into reality. "Rennervate." - Malfoy looked at her horrified, the room was silent. "You know nothing of death, so don't speak so easily about it, it is no laughing matter." - Melody left the room with the swish of her robes.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"-p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"Melody couldn't sleep, the whole night she suffered from terrible nightmares and flashbacks. It was morning, and while the rest of her roommates went to the great hall, Melody laid in her bed trying to gather herself. She rubbed her temples and sighed, after getting ready she slowly walked to the great hall for lunch, she had already missed breakfast and had spent her free time admireing the ceiling. Melody walked into the great hall as the students, and teachers, applauded madam Pomfrey and professor Sprout. She sat next to Terence while Dumbledore made his speech. The students clapped again, the exams were cancelled. Melody leaned against Terence as Hagrid entered the hall and all students turned to him. Everyone started clapping again, some students whistled and Melody shook her head in pain and in turn, made herself dizzy. "You okay?" - Higgs asked her and she shook her head, she pressed against him, but he stood up so she almost fell over. Melody looked at her friend in slight confusion, only to be lifted into a warm pair of arms. "What's wrong with her?" "I don't know, maybe she's sick." "Let's take her to the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey will soon come." "Okay." As the two familiar voices spoke, Melody found herself drifting into sleep, she tried shaking it off, but to no avail.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"She woke with a choked scream, her lungs burned for air and her heart beat frantically. It was uncomfortable, her body was covered in sweat and she felt the need to move, but had no energy at all. "Mel." - she recognized from her side. "'M fine, just a nightmare." - she choked out between breaths. "Oh, okay." - Melody recognized the hospital wing, it was the last place she wanted to be in. After the room stopped spinning, Melody sat up and looked at her two friends. "You're pretty heavy for such a small kid." - Marcus commented, Terence chuckled and Melody glared at the two. They were all sitting there, a comfortable silence surrounded them and Melody decided to break it. "You're leaving." - she spoke silently, almost a whisper. "Yes." - both of them answered. Melody jumped out of the bed and hugged the two of them, they both hugged her back. "I'll miss you." - she admitted. "We'll miss you too." - they both answered at the same time, Melody giggled. "So, what are your plans from now on?" - she asked them while leaving the hospital. "I'll try-out for the Falmouth Falcons." - Marcus answered. "Oh, I thought you'd play for a more...by-the-rules kind of club." - Melody commented. "I think I'll study Alchemy, it is one of my stronger subjects." - Higgs answered and Melody nodded. "Good luck with that, both of you." - she said while leading them back to the dungeons.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;"-p  
>p style="font-size: 11.9999990463257px;""Write this time!" - Melody poked Marcus, Terence laughed. "That goes for you too!" - she glared at him. "Sure thing, princess." - Terence ruffled her hair and she huffed in anger. "I swear, you two treat me like a baby." - she huffed in anger. "You love it." - Marcus said while giving her a hug. "But seriously, write, visit even. It gets lonely over the summer." - she hugged them and they nodded, entering the train. Melody searched for her Gryffindor friends and found them in one of the cabins, she entered. "Hey, guys." - she greeted them. "So, you, Higgs and Flint..." - Angelina commented with a straight face, Melody rolled her eyes, Angelina and Katie giggled. "Well, we'll be with Alicia." - the girls left and Melody sat there with Oliver, George and Fred. They chatted about everything on the long way home.p 


	7. Haunting pt1

"Enough about us..." "...How was your summer?" - the redheaded Weasley twins asked. Melody giggled, she loved it when they finished each other's sentences. "Yes, explain this sudden growth spurt. What kind off magic was it?" - Katie pouted, Melody was towering over her. "Well, I-" - suddenly the train stopped and seconds after that the lights went out. Melody stood up and was about to open the cabin's door when the train shook and she fell over on top of one of the Weasley twins. The redheaded jokesters helped her up and she sat back down in between Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. The temperature dropped and Katie's tea froze, a familiar feeling of dread filled Melody's stomach and memories flashed before her eyes. In fact, they felt so real, for a moment, she thought the foul creature was really here and then it opened its mouth and she couldn't move, she realized.

"dy, ak p...Mel, Melody, wake up." - someone was shaking her, but the darkness was so comfortable and then she remembered. She sat up and her head hit something so she fell back down, she waited for the stars to disappear. She opened her eyes to see Oliver above her, a visible bruise on his forehead, Katie was crouching next to her, the twins were standing behind her and in the doorway stood a familiar figure. Ever so slowly, she sat up. "Melody." He greeted her. "Mr. Lupin." - she answered. "Will there be a day I won't meet you under these circumstances?" - he laughed, Melody shook her head, a small smile on her lips. Remus Lupin pulled out a wrapper from his pocket, he broke a piece of chocolate and gave it to Melody. "Eat, you-" "-I'll feel better, I know." - Melody interrupted him and he smiled fondly. "Well, I have to go now, but don't worry, they won't be coming back." - Lupin closed the cabin door and left. "So, what were those?" - Katie asked. "They're called Dementors, they're the worst kind of beings, well, except you-know-who." - Melody answered, she shivered. "Can we, please, not talk about them? Oliver, how was your summer?" - Melody tried changing the subject. Oliver looked at her weirdly before answering. "Can't tell you, top secret, only for Gryffindor's quidditch team." - he said, the twins and Katie sighed, Melody smiled fondly.

The school choir was performing a welcome back song, led by professor Flitwick. As soon as the choir left, Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words, before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome professor R.J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor." - both students and teachers applauded him as he gave a small bow. Amidst the commotion, Draco called out to the Potter kid and mocked him about fainting. Melody glared at the boy even when Dumbledore continued speaking. "-his place will be taken by non other than our own, Rubeus Hagrid." - everyone clapped again. "-Hogwarts will until further notice play host to the Dementors of Azkaban-" - Melody went pale, she looked at the plate before her and felt slight dizziness overcome her.

Melody was walking out of the great hall, she didn't really notice the students pushing each other around until one of them pushed her. She braced for the impact with the cold ground, but it never came, instead, she bumped into someone behind her and he held her steady. "Thank you." - she turned around and met with a face she never excpected. "Marcus!" - she screamed and he grinned, a glare set itself on her face and she punched him before walking off. "Sorry, sorry!" - he ran after her until she stopped. "What are you doing here?" - she glared daggers at the poor guy, he smiled sheepishly in return. "I failed my N.E.W.T.s and my parents were so pissed, they forbid me from contacting anyone. That's why I didn't write to you." - he explained and her glare softened a bit. "I assume you won't be playing with us." - she looked at him saddly. "You assume wrong." - they both grinned and made their way to the dungeons.

After two hours of Potions with Snape, Melody had the rest of the day free. She was interested in how Hagrid's first class would be like, so she joined the third-years. Melody followed them to Hagrid's cottage and told him she was there just to watch. They went into the forest, Melody sat on the stone fence while the other students formed a group near a boulder. Hagrid caughed to get their attention and showed them a Hippogriff, he introduced him as Buckbeak. Melody read her book while silently observing the scene before her, she found the creature quite fascinating. "Now, who'd like to say hello?" - Hagrid asked and everyone fell back, except Potter. "Well done, Harry, well done." - Potter just then noticed everyone, Weasley gave him a slight push and Harry walked forward. "Now, you have to let him make the first move, it's only polite. So, step up, give him a nice bow then you wait and see if he bowes back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not, well, we'll get to that later." - Melody giggled from behind the group. Harry bowed to the proud creature, but the hippogriff spread it's wings. Harry went back, but a branch snapped, everyone gasped. Slowly, Buckbeak returned the bow and Harry approached him. Harry patted the creature's head when Hagrid pulled the boy into his hands and put him onto the creatures back. When Buckbeak finally landed, Harry and Hagrid exchanged whispers, Draco threw his apple and went forward. "Draco, no!" - Melody jumped from the fence and went for her cousin, but it was already too late. Draco was on the ground, Melody kneeled next to him when Hagrid picked him up. "You're gonna regret this-" "Class dismissed." "You and your bloody chicken." The students picked up their bags and quickly left, too scared of the proud animal. Buckbeak nudged Harry and the boy just stood there. Melody looked at the hippogriff, she stood up and took a few steps closer, she bowed down while Harry glanced at the creature. The hippogriff bowed back and Melody smiled, she made a few steps forward and stood with her arm outstretched. The hippogriff closed the gap between them, allowing the girl to pat it's head, Melody giggled as the feathers tickled her palm. "You're a smart creature, Buckbeak, I'm sorry for what Draco said." - she left the boy-who-lived and the hippogriff and ran to the castle, slightly worried for her cousin. Later, the same day, Melody walked into the great hall and immediately went to see Draco. "Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" - a girl asked him. "It comes and it goes-" Melody waited for the boy to finish before speaking. "Draco." The boy turned towards her and nodded. "Melody." "Are you alright?" - she asked while looking at his arm. "Yes, I am. I-" "Well, that's great. I hope it heals fast, good bye." - Melody said in a hurry, she ran off to sit further down the table. "He's been sighted, he's been sighted." - a Gryffindor boy shouted and Melody froze in her seat. "Who?" - a couple of voices sounded at the same time. "Sirius Black." - the same voice answered, she heard the Granger girl comment how he's in a village near by.

"My name is professor R. J. Lupin, I am here to teach you how to defend yourselves." - Lupin said as the students sat in their seats. "Follow me." - he called and left through a door, the students followed, they gathered in front of a shaking closet. "Now, I understand your former teachers haven't told you about this, so, can anyone tell me what this is?" Melody raised her hand, but a Ravenclaw beat her to it. "That's a boggart." "What does a boggart look like?" "It is unknown, boggart's are shape-shifters that take the form of their opponent's greatest fear." - Melody answered and Lupin nodded. "I'm sure many of you know this spell already, but lets repeat it just in case, without your wands, please. Repeat after me, Riddikulus." "Riddikulus." "Nice, nice. Now, form a line and you can all have a go at it." - Lupin then opened the closet and a creature came out. The fears ranged from parents to teachers, from animals to plants, now it was Melody's turn. She was about to step up, but decided against it, she let the next student go, while she stood to the side, she approached Lupin. "Professor?" "Yes?" "What if a person has many fears, or if those fears don't really have a shape?" - she asked the professor and he looked at her. "Well, then-" "One of the students didn't cast a spell fast enough and Lupin had to interwine. "Class dismissed." - Lupin announced once he caught the creature.

"So, why aren't you going?" - Marcus was leaning against the wall and so did Melody, she stood in front of him, he loomed over her. "My guardians forgot to send me the permission slip, what about you?" - she turned her head and found him smirking. "They thought I needed to study more, so I can't go this time, but I can go next time." - he said and Melody nodded. "So, is there any reason why you're leaning on me?" - she asked while looking at the students leaving for Hogsmeade, Potter stood in front of them. "No reason, you smell nice." - he said with a grin, Melody couldn't help the tug at her lips. "Thanks, you smell nice too." - she said while turning towards him. "You know, we could go there together, just the two of us, next time." - Marcus said while throwing his arms against the wall, so the girl couldn't leave. "I don't know, I'm not that interesting as company." - Melody shrugged her shoulders, Marcus rolled his eyes. "C'mon, just the two of us, as a...you know..." - Marcus looked into her eyes for recognition, Melody looked back confused. "As a what?" - she asked just as someone behind them coughed. "Oh, professor Snape, just the person I was looking for." - Melody said and approached the professor who was glaring at Marcus. "I was wondering about this potion recipe I found at home, it had no description, so I don't know what it does." - the two walked to the potions classroom.

After Snape discovered what the recipe was, Black Fire Potion, he gave Slytherin 15 points, he then left and Melody walked around the castle. She approached a window and looked at the cloudy sky, she glanced lower and saw two figured on the bridge. Curiosity took over and she just had to check who it was, she recognized Potter and Lupin. "-you'll come to see just how much." - she heard as she approached them. The two were leaning against the wooden fence and almost jumped over it when the boards beneath her feet creaked. "I'm sorry, professor Lupin, could I talk to you?" The professor exchanged a look with Harry and then nodded. "Sure, miss Black." "Bye." - Harry left the bridge and went back to the castle. "So, what do you want to talk about?" - Lupin asked while looking at the sky. "I was wondering...I read about a spell that could protect someone from Dementors and I was wondering if you could teach me, it's called the-" "The patronus spell, I am well aware of it." - Lupin interrupted. "I would love to teach you that and I know you have what it takes to learn the spell, but because of your relations, I don't think I can, miss Black." "But-" "No, I am not allowed to teach you the patronus charm, that's the end of it. Now, is there anything else?" "Yes, I was also wondering about your condition. How have you been?" - she asked the professor and he went pale. "W-what condition are you talking about, miss Black?" - he asked the girl. "Mr. Moony?" - she whispered. Lupin went even paler, he stumbled across his words and looked anywhere but the girl. "I-I have to go now, go back to the castle, miss Black." - the professor walked away, Melody went back to the castle.


	8. Haunting pt2

Melody was about to fall asleep, if she managed, it would be the first time she'd slept in the last two days. Suddenly, the door to the dorm room blew open and her roommates shouted while changing their clothes. "What is going on?" - she asked the girls. "Sirius Black is in the castle, professor Dumbledore said that everyone's sleeping in the great hall tonight." - one of the girls, she still didn't know her name, said and ran out. Melody followed the Slytherins to the great hall, she ended up sleeping inbetween Flint and the girl, much to her discomfort. Melody heard the whispers between professor Snape and professor Dumbledore, she tried not to listen, but they were so close. "What about Potter, should he be warned?" - Snape asked. The thoughts of why Potter was in danger occupied her mind and she was soon asleep, the long night was interrupted by many nightmares.

She couldn't move or breath, she tried again and this time, her arm went above her and then she heard a yelp. Melody opened her eyes and found herself engulfed in black robes, she wriggled free and noticed Flint still sleeping while his arms surrounded her frame. Melody moved away his arms and sat up, the girl, Daphne something, was sitting next to her, she held her hand on her cheek. "Why'd you hit me, he's the one harassing you?" - Daphne looked a bit pissed. Melody turned back to Flint and saw him grinning. "What?" - she asked, still unsure of what was going on. "You had a nightmare and I hugged you." - Flint explained. "No, she had a nightmare and you almost choked her, I tried helping her and then she punched me." - Daphne explained her side. Melody glared at both of them, she picked up her stuff and left for the dungeons. "See, you pissed her off." - Daphne mumbled and Flint glared at her.

The fifth-year students gathered in the Potions classroom when professor Flitwick walked in. "There'll be no class for the fifth-years today." - he said and after ushering the students out, he left. Melody was a bit disappointed, she instead went to the library to study for the O.W.L.s, that's where she met up with Oliver. "Hey, stranger." - Oliver greeted her while pulling out a chair beside him. "Hello to you too." - she grinned and sat down. "So, how have you been?" - she asked the sevent-year. "'M fine, just prepairing for the game." "Right, good luck." "Are you coming?" "I'm not sure, I..." - she started, but Oliver gave her the look she usually gives him. "Alright, alright, you'll melt me with that face." - they both grinned. "So, since you didn't go to Hogsmeade last time, would you like to come with me the next time?" - he asked her while flipping through the pages. "Are you going to be as criptic as Marcus was? He too asked me to go with him, but kept talking about it just being the two of us... Now that I think about it, he still owes me an explanation." - Melody said. "MARCUS FLINT ASKED YOU ON A DATE?!" - voices from behind the two yelled and the two almost fell over. Behind them stood the Gryffindors, all of them were grinning. "No, he di-" - Melody suddenly realized that, in fact, he did, her face went as red as the Gryffindors collars. "Oh, no." - she whispered. "So, who're you going to pick?" - Angelina swung her arm over Melody's shoulders. "What?" - she looked at the girl confused. "Well, two captains just asked you on a date, who're you gonna pick?" - Katie asked. "What two-" - Melody turned to Oliver, his face was covered in a crimson blush and he pushed his head into the book. "Oh." - she said and fell over.

"Do you think she's ok?" - she recognized Katie. "Well, if two handsome captains asked me out, I definitely wouldn't be ok." - that was Alicia. "Wonder who she's gonna pick." - Angelina added. "Let's bet." - George. "We're going with Flint." - Fred. "Sorry, Wood." - George. "Ugh!" - the sound of something hitting, Oliver probably banged his head against the table. "I bet on not going and pretending nothing ever happened." - Melody raised her hand and opened her eyes, the group grinned. "No, seriously, I'm not going on any kind of a date." - she explained and their grins fell. "Why not?" - Alicia asked her. "Because I-" - If I fall in love I'm lowering my defenses and if I lower my defenses I'll end up hurt. "It doesn't matter, I'm not into dating. I'm more of a quidditch fanatic." - she put on a smile, Oliver lifted his head up and grinned at her. "Mel, do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade?" - Oliver asked her. "It's not a date invitation." - he quickly added. "I'll have to think about it, Olly. I'll let you know." - she stood up and waved to the group. "Good luck with the game." - with that she left.

The weather was terrible, which made the game even more exciting. Brooms were set on fire, players were hit by lightning. Melody felt the adrenalin quicken her heartbeat, she only wished that Malfoy wasn't such a fool, they could've played against Gryffindor. She could've been there, avoiding lightning and flying through clouds. Melody cheered as the score went up 50:0 for Gryffindor, the rest of the Slytherins were sulking around her. Wood called for a time-out and after what seemed as a short fight between teammates, the game started again. Both seekers went higher into the sky, after the snitch. After a couple of minutes, something was falling. The moment she realized it was the Potter boy was the moment she knew it was over for the Gryffindors. Melody turned around and closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to witness another death. Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff's captain and seeker, had caught the golden snitch.

Melody stood in the hallway, in front of the door that led to the Gryffindor changing rooms. It was an hour or two ago, that the rest of the Gryffindors went to visit Harry in the hospital wing, Oliver was still sulking. Melody knocked on the door and waited for a responce, when non came, she assumed the worst and entered. The room smelt like sweat and something sweet, probably a girl's perfume. Melody heard the sound of water running and walked to the showers, she knocked on one of the lockers rather loudly. The water stopped running and after a couple of minutes, Oliver Wood walked in, wearing nothing but a towel hanging loosely on his hips. Melody followed the water droplets falling from his hair on his stomach and then rolling lower and lower, she looked up and turned around, her face was crimson again. "Sorry!" - she said quickly. "If the twins sent you, tell them I'm not drowning." - Oliver grunted. "The twins didn't send me, what?" "I'm fine." "I know." "Then why are you here?" "Because I know." - she answered, the sound of shuffling and materials against materials let her know that Oliver was putting some clothes on. "Look, I know it doesn't make sense. I know you're fine and I know that you don't mean it, I know how much you want to win and I just want to be here for you. We're friends, after all." - she was playing with the fabric of her cape. Oliver sighed and stood next to her. "I'm fine, I really am." - he sighed again. Melody met his eyes and the blush returned to her face, she walked into him and threw her hands around him. "I know." - she whispered into his warm chest, she breathed in his smell, it was a mix between mint, quidditch and Oliver. Oliver reluctantly put his arms around her shoulders and leaned onto her. "Okay." - he said into her ear. "Okay." - she repeated and smiled. Oliver then released her and caught her hand. "Whoa, you're as cold as ice." - he commented. "Well, I was in the rain for at least an hour and then I waited for you." - she smiled sheepishly. "We should get you to the castle before you catch a cold, Flint would kill me." - he tugged her hand. "Here, put this on." - Oliver gave her one of his gloves, he pulled her uncovered hand into his and they rushed to the castle together.

"Where is Wood?" - Harry asked the group. "Still in the showers." - said George. "We think he's trying to drown himself." - Fred continued. "Nah, I think someone's warming him up, right about now." - Katie and the girls smirked. "Who's warming who up?" - Oliver asked from the entrance of the hospital wing, Melody was struggling against his strong hold. "Wood, put me down, immediately!" - she yelled at the boy and he smirked at her. "As you wish, princess." - Oliver walked to a bed and gently laid her down. Melody tried getting out, but madam Pomfrey was already next to her. "She caught a cold." - Oliver said. "And how?" - madam Pomfrey asked, both of the teens went red. The group beside Harry's bed broke into laughter. "Flint's going to kill me." - Oliver said dejectedly. "I'll protect you." - Melody grinned at him.

The long awaited trip to Hogsmeade came and Melody still didn't reply to any of the captains. She recived her permission slip weeks ago, but still didn't give it to the professor in charge. Melody stood in the courtyard, snow was falling around her. George and Fred were building a snowman and Melody couldn't help but grin. Two people stood behind her, but she refused to acknowledge them, knowing they would fight. People were leaving and Melody had yet to decide, when a gloved hand appeared on her shoulder. "Melody." "Draco." "Are you going to Hogsmeade?" - he stood in front of her, his two buddies a couple of meters away. "I'm not sure, should I go?" - she asked her cousin while glancing around. "Of course, do you want to go together?" - he asked her and Melody found her escape. "Okay." - she answered and Draco stood shocked, he glanced behind her and his face contorted in fear, Melody smiled warmly at him. She turned around and waved to the two boys. "Sorry, seems like I'm going with my cousin." - she successfully escaped the dates the captains, she gave her persmission slip to McGonagall and walked off with Draco.

Draco led her through the village and showed the girl all the shops, it was exciting. "Are you tired?" - he asked after the tenth shop they passed. "Not really, are you?" - Melody questioned, she noticed the boy was freezing. "No." - boys and their pride. "On second thought, let's get something warm to drink." - she caught his hand and led the way. "We're going the wrong way." - he informed her and she blushed madly. "Sorry, you lead." - she looked at the ground, Draco flashed her a smile, Crabbe and Goyle weren't moving. Draco opened the door to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Melody entered and he followed after her. "Is this a place for couples?" - she asked in a hushed tone. "I don't know, why?" - Draco raised his head and noticed all the couples staring at the duo. "We can go somewhere else if you want." - she suggested, but Malfoy stood his ground. "No, this is fine." - he said. They found a quiet corner and sat together, Melody ordered a cup of tea and Draco ordered a jug of butterbeer. The silence was awkward and both the teens were uncomfortable. "Thank you." - Melody whispered, hoping Draco wouldn't hear her. "For what?" - he asked her confused. "Let's just say that you saved me from a really awkward situation and I'm greatefull for that." - she smiled sheepishly. "Ok, any time." - he drank his beer. "Draco?" "Yes?" "Can you do me a favour?" "Depends." "It's about quidditch." "Yes?" "Can you promise me that for only one game, you will completely focus on winning?" - she asked him while drinking the last of her tea. "I'm always focusing on winning." "Well, most of the time you are, but not when it comes to Potter." - they glared at each other until Draco lowered his gaze. "Fine, but only once."

After exclaiming she was too tired to continue and assuring Draco she was perfectly capable of going back alone, Draco and his two goons left to annoy Potter's friends. Melody, on the other hand, wondered around the small village on her own. She entered a small shop and bought some candy, after making sure she bought something for everyone, she finally went back to Hogwarts.


	9. Haunting pt3

Morning came and most of the students were still tired from their visit to the small village. Melody went to the great hall and, to her delight, found all of her Gryffindor friends awake. "Hello there." - she greeted them rather cheerfully, most of the teens glared at her. "It's her fault." - Alicia said aloud and Melody looked at her confused. "You blew off our captain and now he's blowing steam on us. He woke us up two hours ago and made us train till now." - Katie explained then yawned. "Sorry." - Melody rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not blowing off steam, we have a cup to win." - Oliver said from behind her. "Hey, stranger." - he greeted her and sat next to Katie. "Are you going to stand there forever?" - Angelina asked her after a long yawn. Melody smiled sheepishly, she pulled out carefully wrapped bags out of her pockets and gave them to her friends. "Merry Christmas." - she said and left for the Slytherin table. Non of her friends were at the table, so Melody sat by herself.

Ravenclaw was strong this year, with Cho Chang joining the ranks as their new seeker, Slytherin barely won the match, it was a very close call. Melody scored a few less goals then Marcus, while Montague scored the rest. Draco caught the snitch, but only thanks to his faulty play against the brilliant Cho. The game wasn't nearly as exciting as the one between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. It was raining and there was a bit of snow, but no wind or thunder.

It was a gloomy day, the clouds covered the sky and it looked like it would rain at any moment. It was lunch time and students filled the great hall. Melody sat on the edge of the table, since it was empty. "-father asked for the ultimate punishment and the ministry sentenced that bloody chicken to death. I think I saw-" - Melody heard her cousin gloat to his friends. It was no longer a secret, just like anything else in this castle. Buckbeak, the hippogriff, was sentenced to death and it was today by noon that he'd be executed. It was sickening, a beautiful creature had to die just for acting on its' instinct. A lot of students and teachers have complained to Dumbledore, but it was not in his power to stop the poor creature's pending death.

Just after lunch finished, Draco and his two buddies, Crabbe and Goyle, ran past her with sickening smiles on their faces.

Melody was sitting in the common room, she read her copy of Kennilworthy Whisp's 'Quidditch Through the Ages', for what seemed like a 100th time. She was in the middle of the book when a student ran in. "Sirius Black has been caught, he's in a cell on top of the Dark Tower." - the student announced a bit too entusiastically. "Finally, that murd-" - someone commented. "Miss Black, if you'd kindly come with me." - professor Dumbledore stood in the entrance to the common room, Melody dropped her book. "W-why?" - she stood up and faced the old man. "Surely you wouldn't want us to discuss this here, would you?" - Dumbledore asked with a smile, Melody glared at the man. "I have nothing to discuss. If you'd excuse me, I need to learn a new tactic for our game." - she picked up the book, but Dumbledore still stood. "Fine." - she sighed and walked towards the old wizard, she followed him to his office. Once they entered, Dumbledore sat in his chair and motioned for her to sit as well. "Professor, what is this about?" "Miss Black, I'm sure you know." - she looked at him until the professor looked away, he grabbed one of the candies and popped it into his mouth. "The Minister for Magic, mr. Cornelius Fudge, asked me to keep an eye on you, until they transfer Sirius Black back to Azkaban." Melody sighed. "Would you mind if I read this, while you keep an eye on me?" - she asked the professor and showed him the book. "Not at all." Melody opened her book and continued reading, she didn't even notice when someone barged into the office. Dumbledore and whoever it was, whispered and Melody felt someone glare at her. "-but how do we know it wasn't her that let him into the castle?" "She doesn't know Gryffindor's password." - Melody answered and glared at the person, it was the minister. He glared back at her, but continued whispering to Dumbledore, Melody went back to her book. It got dark outside and not soon after, another person barged into the office, it was professor McGonagall. "He's gone, Sirius Black has escaped the tower." - she looked pale and her eyes darted from Dumbledore to Fudge. "Great, now that we know I had nothing to do with any of this, I think I'm going to bed." - Melody stood up and walked past the adults.

Melody was busy trying to learn the patronus charm and practicing for the game against Hufflepuff, by the time the match came, Melody had almost no energy left in her. It didn't help that the anniversary was coming up and she couldn't shut her thoughts off. Melody fell of her broom a couple of times, but managed to climb back on, she was glad that she never missed the quaffle, otherwise, Marcus would've had her head. After the long game, Slytherin finally won by a large margin, the Hufflepuffs were depressed. Melody barely remembers what happened after they landed as she lost consciousness. When she woke in the hospital bed, a day later, Marcus was yelling at her. She listened to his lecture and then he sat down, looking at her worriedly. She could tell him, she could explain everything, but the thoughts off him hating her drowned her, so she felt relived when Marcus sighed and left. She was all alone in the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey told her to rest for tonight, but how can one rest when they dream of nothing but death.

Today was the day she usually skipped class and went to the Black lake, she would usually sit under a tree and think. But, with the dementors still searching the school grounds, Melody couldn't go out of the castle. She wanted to just stay in bed, but her roommates dragged her off to class.

Both teachers and students noticed she was out of it, she forgot some books, her usually neat outfit was all crumpled, she almost blew up the potions classroom and Snape was furious. After he demanded an explanation for her tardiness in front of the whole class, Melody ran away from the classroom. She was hiding in the library, hoping beyond hope that no one finds her, but she had rotten luck that day. "Melody?" - it was a warm voice, warm and cozy and just what she needed. Melody looked up and met the warm brown eyes of her friend, Oliver. His brows were furrowed and he looked at her as if she'd break, she jumped up and he almost fell over, she used this moment to ran out and head towards the dungeons, but no. Oliver caught up to her and spun her around, he looked at her, into her tear-stained eyes and it broke her even more. She threw her hands around him and smashed her head against his shoulder, as sobs wrecked her frame, she held on to him for dear life. He put his hands around her and held her as long as she'd need, he knew it'd be useless to demand an explanation, so he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, hoping it would make his friend feel better. "Mel?" - a voice from beside them whispered, Oliver raised his head and looked at Angelina, he shook his head and Angelina nodded, she left them alone.


	10. Haunting pt4

After what felt like forever, Melody finally managed the patronus charm. She wanted to try it out, so she formulated a plan. She couldn't go against a boggart, because Dementors weren't her biggest fear, she knew that much. There was no one she could ask to accompany her, in case it didn't work, she'd be at fault for an innocent person losing their life. The only thing left was to make Lupin accompany her. She walked towards his office, non of his things were in the classroom which surprised her. "-resigned, actually." "Resigned, why?" "Seems that somebody let it slip the nature of my condition. This time tomorrow the owls will start arriving and parents will not want, well, someone like me teaching their children." "But Dumbledore-" "Dumbledore has already risked enough, besides, people like me are, well, let's just say I'm used to it by now." - Melody heard the conversation, but stayed in the classroom. "Why do you look so miserable, Harry?" "Non of it made any difference, Pettigrew escaped" "Didn't make any difference? Harry, it made all the difference in the world, you helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate. It made a great deal of difference." - the sound of footsteps inching closer to the door. "If I am proud of anything, it is of how much you have learned this year. Now, since I'm no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt, whatsoever, by giving this back to you. So, now I'll say goodbye, Harry. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime, until then... mischief managed." - Lupin said and Melody saw him entering the classroom. "It wasn't me, I swear." - Melody said as soon as Lupin saw her and he nodded with a small smile on his lips. Her brain finally processed what she heard. "So, he's innocent?" - Melody asked Lupin, her voice barely above a whisper, Lupin nodded. "Well, where is he, where is he now?" - she questioned, a lump forming itself in her throat. "He's on the run." - Lupin answered. "No, I heard you said you caught the actual criminal, why does he still have to run?" - she felt like she was about to cry. "He, Pettigrew, got away..." - Lupin admitted. "Oh." - there was a long pause. "I thought I'd finally have a family, that I could finally get away from the Malfoys...I thought that my family was finally redeemed..." - she felt tears dripping down her cheeks and Lupin was moving towards her. "Don't touch me." - she said at. "Don't." - she whispers and she hates how broken she sounds and feels, she wipes away her tears and leaves the classroom, pushing through the busy hallway. She wants to run until her muscles feel like bursting, but she just walks. Her mind is going a thousand miles per second and she crashes into someone, she already braces for the impact, but someone pulls her by her arm and she is leaning against him. Melody pushes away and looks up, Marcus Flint. "Sorry, captain, I wasn't looking where I was going." - she stares at the ground expecting to be pushed or slapped or punched. "You okay, Black?" - Flint asks and she looks at him surprised and before she knows it, tears are spilling out of her eyes again and she can't form a proper sentence, she looks down and doesn't dare move. A growl and footsteps, she looks to the side, Oliver Wood is approaching and he looks pissed. "What did you do to her?" - Oliver yells at the taller Slytherin, he grabs him by the collar and pulls him up."Ol-" "What is going on here?" - she recognizes Snape. Melody turns to face the professor while whiping away tears. "It's my..fault professor.. I was teasing Gryffindor's.. captain.. and he thought it was Marcus.. I'm completely at.. fault." - she hated how her voice broke, Snape looked at her, but nodded his head. "Miss Black, 10 points will be taken from Slytherin, for starting unnecessary fights." - Snape turned to leave and Melody relaxed. "Melody!" - she recognized Lupin's voice and jumped in surprise, she turned to run, but Snape and the two captains, unintentionally, blocked her way. "Melody, there you are, we didn't finish our talk." - Lupin was out of breath. Melody pushed between the two captains and ran, she hid for the rest of the day in her bed, the patronus charm long forgotten. Lupin had left Hogwarts after lunch, most of the students were sad, but they were also relieved since the dementors were sent away.

Most of the crowd screamed for Gryffindor, Melody found this a bit annoying. Angelina was first to score, Marcus crashed into her and after that Fred threw his bat at his head. Flint's head smashed into the broom handle and broke his nose. Alicia Spinnet then scored, but Wood defended against Flint. Katie scored another penalty, after Montague grabbed her head. Flint then passed her the quaffle in the last moment, so Melody managed to score. One of the batters hit Alicia, so George elbowed him in the face, which resulted in two more penalties. Oliver defended and Gryffindor scored. Katie scored again and the result was 50:10. Both of Slytherin's batters winded Wood two bludgers into the stomach, Melody winced at that, but Oliver was still in the air. Angelina scored again and after Alicia scored, Gryffindor led by 60 points. Alicia missed the penalty and Melody managed to score. Angelina scored again. Draco and Harry were both after the snitch, Melody noticed a grim expression cross the Weasley's faces. Knowing there'd be no time, Melody flew into the path of the two bludgers, she was knocked off of her broom, but managed to protect Draco, who was finally focused on winning rather than ridiculing Potter. Melody crashed into the ground, above her, Harry managed to catch the snitch just before Draco. "You have got to be kidding me?" - she whizzed out while trying to sit up, hot rage clouding her sense of pain. "For the love of..." - she punched the ground as Draco landed next to her. "Melody, are you alright?" - he kneeled next to her and helped her sit up, Melody glared at him. "Good game." - her features softened and she flashed him a smile, which he returned. "Thanks." - he rubbed the back of his neck, letting go of Melody and she slumped down. "I'm so disappointed right now." - she admited and tried lifting herself to her feet, only to be pushed back down. "Your ribs are probably broken." - Draco told her. "I know." - she said and pushed his hand away. She was on her knees now, just a bit more and she'd stand. Draco threw her arm over his neck and helped her stand up, she nodded gratefully, biting the inside of her mouth. The two walked to the celebrating Gryffindors and the gathered crowd. The team looked at them weirdly and Melody smiled, Draco shifted uncomfortably. "George, Fred, that was one Slytherin move." - she grinned at them and they smiled sheepishly. "Congratulations, Gryffindor!" - she said and the people that had gathered from the stands continued celebrating, they were throwing Harry in the air. "I'm fine now." - she told Draco and he let her stand on her own, she smiled at him and he returned to the sulking Slytherins. Melody walked through the crowd, careful not to disturb her already painfull ribs, until she found who she was looking for. "Olly!" - she yelled as loudly as she could, trying to be louder then the crowd around her friend, he seemed to notice her and pushed through to her. "Olly." "Mel." - the two exchanged smiles. "Your chest, are you alright?" "Yes, just a bruise, I'm fine." - she lied. "Alright." - he grinned and crushed her in a hug, Melody gasped in pain, but she quickly got used to the feeling and returned the hug. "Congratulations, Olly! I'm sorry, but I'll have to take the cup back, next year. Keep it clean for us, will you?" - she joked and Oliver glared at her playfully. "Look, I'm sorry for what the twins did, it was a stupid move, but we were kind of desperate." - he admitted and Melody laughed. "It's alright, I'm just glad that both of my favorite captains had the cup in their seventh year." "You're the best person in the world, you know that, right?" - he asked her after a while, his hand unconsciously moving away loose strands of hair from her face, she smiled brightly. "So, what's next?" - she asked him as they sat on the ground, a bit further from the celebration. "I think I'll go pro." "Really?" "Yes, I think this is what I'm made for." "That was a rhetorical question. I knew, I always did." - he looked at her questioningly. "You look so happy when you're playing, even when you're stressing out 'cause the game is not in your favor. It's all in your eyes, you were made for this." - the silence that followed was comfortable. "You know, you two are alike, a lot, actually." - Oliver looked at her confused, he followed her gaze to the brooding Slytherin. "Flint and I? We're nothing alike." - Oliver went into defensive immediately, but relaxed once she looked at him. "Actually, you are. You're both insanely passionate about quidditch. You both desperately try to please those around you. You'd do anything to win, Marcus in a Slytherin way, while you in your Gryffindor way. Honestly, you two could be best friends, if it weren't for the sorting thing..." - she smiled at him. "Wow, you're a good observer." - Oliver noticed. "Thanks, you're even better. What do you think, Olly? If it weren't for the fouls and if Marcus wasn't pressured by his father, would he be a good player, would he be a good friend?" - she asked and his brows furrowed. "I guess, he is the best chaser I've ever seen, he's even better than you, an- wait! How did we come to talk about Marcus?" - Melody smirked. "Congrats on winning, Olly." - she leaned over and kissed his cheek, she got up and winced at the pain in her chest. "I think your team is going on a party, have fun, Olly." - she walked back to her team. "What were you talking about?" - Marcus asked her as she leaned on the wooden wall. "Nothing much, just congratulated him." - she was breathing heavily. "Are you- Melody!" - she dropped to the ground just as Marcus turned towards her.

"I'm not even going to bother this time." - she said while putting her bag over her shoulder. "I'll write this time, I promise." Melody glared at him. "You're right, better not bother... But I will write sometime or maybe I'll even visit." - he hugged her and she returned it. "Alright, my home is always open for you." - they exchanged one more hug. "You're my favorite." - Marcus kissed her forehead, he then ruffled her hair and entered the train. Melody looked to the side, where two grinning Gryffindors stood and exchanged whispers. Melody sighed, she rolled her eyes and entered the train as well, searching for that one cabin, with familiar faces. "George, Fred, Olly." - she entered the cabin and sat opposite the three Gryffindors. The cabin was full of chattering noises and with that, the Hogwarts Express headed back to London.


End file.
